


i didn't think there was this much green in the whole galaxy

by ch00se



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Reader Fill, This Is My First Time In This Community
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch00se/pseuds/ch00se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>with due caress; there is more to come.</p>
    </blockquote>





	i didn't think there was this much green in the whole galaxy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Werecoyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werecoyote/gifts).



> with due caress; there is more to come.

you wake up slowly, because you always do after a night with Rey. it's not that you're physically tired but that you can't believe she's here. with you. in your bed.

the sun's falling through the gap in the blinds, but Rey's expression isn't as shuttered like it usually is. her face is open and bare; everything you revealed to her last night, in the early morning hours, between her skin and yours and sheets and the air. her hair cascades over the pillow and the soft satin is scrunched under her chin. 

you think back and thank Finn for saving your ass and making you buy this expensive bedding. it had been worth the not eating for a week when Rey had gasped against them. she shuffles in her sleep, now, and the mattress shifts beneath you. the birds are screeching outside but it's muffled, muted. all that exists in this moment is Rey's ecstasy and your own.


End file.
